Sunday Afternoons
by joshsgrl
Summary: This is the scene I was alluding to in one of my other stories.  What happens when Finn and Rachel are left to thier own devices in Kurt's room.  Warning SMUT!


Here's the scene from Kurt's room that I alluded to in one of my other stories.

I don't own anything, if I did we'd see a lot more of my version of Finchel, not the watered down version we've been getting this season. No copyright infringement intended.

Reviews make me smile and that encourages me write more.

We're all sitting quietly watching the TV screen in front of us, it's just another typical Sunday afternoon. This is a routine, ever since Mom and I finally moved in with the Hummels. We talked and worked through everything, I got the smaller room upstairs, that's still a lot larger than the one I had back at our old house, and Kurt gave up half of his room which was the entire basement and Burt turned it into a place where we would all hang out.

I'm sitting at one end of the enormous sofa (seriously I can stretch out on this thing); Rachel is tucked into my side her knees pulled up beside her. My arm is wrapped around her and her head is resting against my chest. Kurt and Mercedes are sitting in similar positions to me, their feet on the ottoman in front of the sofa.

I couldn't actually tell you what we were watching anymore. I'm too caught up in the tiny brunette at my side and the way her fingers have worked their way under my polo shirt. She's scraping her nails against my skin and it's making me want to pin her down and kiss every inch of her. Instead I continue to pretend to watch what ever is on the screen, but really I just keep looking down at her, occasionally dropping kisses on her forehead. She smiles with every kiss.

The credits roll on the screen and no one moves to turn the movie off. I'm simply too comfortable where I am.

"Let's not all move at once or anything." Kurt says.

"Dude, you're closer." I tell him which is true; the remote is resting between him and Mercedes on the stool.

"Fine, I want to go to the mall anyways. I still need more clothes before school starts." He says getting up.

"I should get home soon too. My mom wants my help with some choir stuff." Mercedes says.

"What about you Rach?" I ask, hoping she doesn't have to get home either.

"Well my Dad's are expecting me for dinner but I still have some time before I need to get home." She says looking up at me and smiling softly.

"Cool. Kurt you want to put it on ESPN before you go, I'd like to watch the game if we're done with movies."

"Do it yourself lover-boy." Kurt says tossing the remote in my direction.

I reach out and grab it before it has a chance to hit Rachel. I press the button switching the DVD off, and swapping back over to the TV. I find the game before tossing the remote back onto the stool.

"Mercedes I'll drop you off since I'm heading in that direction anyways." Kurt says as she grabs her stuff off the floor by the bottom of the basement stairs.

"Thanks Kurt, see you guys at school tomorrow." Mercedes says following Kurt up the stairs.

"Bye! You two behave down here, it's still my room. Don't forget that." Kurt says before disappearing through to door.

"I thought they'd never leave." I say to Rachel pulling her closer.

"Oh really?" she smirks up at me. "And here I thought you were just interesting in watching the game."

She shifts further back on the sofa so I can stretch out next to her. I pull her closer so she's basically lying on top of me.

"What game?" I ask slipping my fingers into her hair pulling her mouth towards mine.

I kiss her deeply, sliding my tongue into her warm mouth. She cries out softly, her hands moving from my chest to beside my head. One of her legs moves between mine, and she rolls fully onto me.

I pull my lips from hers, placing tiny kisses along her jaw, down her neck, before nibbling on the skin over her collarbone. I slide one hand down her back, pausing at her hip, resting just for a moment so I can appreciate the curve there, before moving to cup her ass. I love the way her body melts into mine. Rocking my hips into hers, she gasps when she feels my erection pressing into her stomach.

"You make me so hot." I tell her, sucking the soft flesh of her neck into my mouth. I'll probably leave and mark; and she'll probably be a little mad at me about it. I don't really care; I love the noises she makes when I do it. She's gotten pretty good at hiding all the little hickey's I mark her skin with, at least the ones people can see.

"Mmmm… Finn" she moans.

I smile against her skin. I need to kiss more of her. The hand that isn't massaging her ass moves to grab her boob. I love Rachel's boobs, who am I trying to kid I love Rachel's body. She so soft and she always smells like strawberries. Her boobs fit perfectly into the palm of my hand, so I can squeeze them and at the same time tweak the nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

She arches into my hand the motion causes her to also press her hips harder against me. I can feel the heat of her core through the layers of cotton and denim where she's pressed against my leg. I bend my knee, raising my leg just enough to press more fully against her center. I'm rewarded with another moan.

She returns her mouth to mine, her tongue licking at my lower lip. I part my lips allowing her access and she sucks my bottom lip softly. It's my turn to moan, kissing Rachel is never boring.

My fingers have started working their way down the tiny buttons of her sweater undoing each one allowing more of her skin to become visible. Completing my task I return my hand to its earlier place, this time it's only the lace of her bra separating my skin from hers. I feel the fabric scratch against my palm and I wonder if she like how it feels against her skin.

I sit up, needing to taste more of her. Lifting her with me, she straddles my hips. My erection is pressing against her core, evidence of our heated make out session. She's moving against me, they are tiny movements but in my aroused state I feel every shift of her body against mine.

I break our kiss and she's looking at me with darken eyes and swollen lips. Were both breathing hard, I drop my head to her breasts licking the valley between them. My hands move from her hips onto her boobs, her head falls back and she fully rocks against me.

"Fuck, Rach." I gasp, all I can see is her skin, all I can feel is heat coming from her body.

She giggles as I taste more of her. Sliding her hand between our bodies she cups my hardness, squeezing it.

I swear I see stars, as my hips move of their own accord pressing into her grasp.

She slides off my lap settling on her knees between my legs. She reaches for the button on my pants popping it open, she grins at me as she lowers the zipper slowly. Still looking at me she raises an eyebrow when she realizes I'm not wearing any boxers under my jeans.

"Laundry day" I croak, and one of her fingers traces the length of my cock.

"Lucky me" She says licking her lips.

My head falls back against the cushions, as her gaze drops. I'm helpless to do anything but watch as she takes me into her mouth. She licks the tip, circling her tongue around before closing her lips fully over me and sucking gently once. She releases me puling back so she can lick the underside of my shaft.

"Nnung.. Fuck." I gasp, she's evil.

I'm going to die while my girlfriend is giving me a blowjob; I'm sure of it.

She returns her mouth to the tip, this time she lowers her head fully. My hands are in her hair in an instant, I feel the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat and for about the millionth time I thank some imaginary power that she has no gag reflex.

I fight with everything in me not to thrust up more. Her lips suck on me, her tongue baths my length. She moves up and down over me, she's looking up at me with those dark eyes watching my reactions to what she's doing to me. I'm so close and she knows it. She continues to work me, until I can't hold out any longer. I cum as she takes me back deep in her throat, she swallows eagerly. Licking me clean she releases me from her mouth. Her hand wipes the moisture from around her mouth.

She crawls back into my lap, dropping a kiss on my lips she purrs "My turn"

I'm still breathing hard from my release.

"Give me a minute to recover babe." I say pulling her mouth to mine. As my tongue slips into her mouth I can taste myself there. I feel myself starting to stir again. My hands slip under her skirt.

"Stand up." I tell her, she does as I command and I one quick motion I pull her panties down, she kicks her feet free before crawling back into my lap. My head drops to her breasts, I take one of her nipples into my mouth; the lace of her bra is rough against my tongue. My hand is back under her skirt. My thumb brushing the inside of her thigh as it moves higher.

I press my thumb to her clit and she jumps at the contact. My other hand holds her still, gripping her hip pulling her down against me. I can feel how wet she is, and I can't wait to taste her. I can't wait to make her cum.

Her hands are in my hair, pulling me closer to her breasts. I slide on finger down the length of her slit. She moans, rocking her hips closer to me. I know she wants me to slide my fingers inside her so I pull back instead teasing her clit like I did her nipples earlier.

I turn her so I can lay her back against the sofa. I kiss down her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton. She's writhing under me now, desperately trying to push me to where she wants me. Her skirt is up around her waist and I can see just a tiny patch of hair from where the material is pushed up.

I grin at her, her head is thrown back her eyes are tightly shut. She lips are parted and she's panting. I slide off the sofa and settle between her legs, they're shaking. I nip at the inside of her thigh, sucking the skin into my mouth. This is my favorite place to mark her, only I get to see these marks. Only I get to see her come undone like this.

"Finn!" She begs.

"Mmmm…" I hum against the skin before moving on with my journey. Her legs are open and I can see all of her. I can see the moisture on her folds begging to be lapped up. Slowly I turn my head pressing my mouth to her clit, circling the tight nub with my tongue. I slide one finger into her, up to the knuckle. She bucks against my mouth.

I add another finger before burying them to the hilt. I lick the moisture from her folds around my fingers as they work in and out of her. I crook one finger and she arches up.

"Mmmooorrreee…" she moans.

I remove my fingers licking them clean as I pull them out. I grab a hold of her hips, pulling her fully against my mouth. My tongue teases her entrance before pushing fully into her. She tastes amazing. I can't get enough of her. She tastes like some kind of musk and strawberries. It's always strawberries, I'm sure I'll never look at one the same as long as I live. My lips close over her clit, sucking I bite down on the bundle of nerves.

She's close I can tell by the way she's moving against me and the noises she's making. I ram three fingers into her this time and she screams. I continue to push into her all while sucking on that tight little nub. I feel her walls spasm against my fingers. I lap up the juices the flow from her core, before moving to kiss the inside of her trembling thighs again.

"Mmm… that was nice." She says opening her eyes to look at me.

"Who said I was done." I tell her.

She giggles again.

I settle my weight over her, kissing her passionately. She wriggles under me, the lace of her bra scratching my chest.

My hands are back on her breasts, tweaking her nipples. I'm rewarded with a soft moan. We kiss for a few more minutes before I need to have her. I reach into my jeans retrieving the condom I stashed their earlier.

I fumble with the wrapper pulling away so I can roll it over my stiff cock. I stand up pulling her with me. I kiss her roughly, pushing my jeans down. I turn her around and bend her over the back of the sofa.

I grip her hips impaling her in one motion. She cries out with pleasure. The first time she asked me to fuck her like this I was shocked. I'd never heard her curse like this, and realizing she's open to trying more than just traditional missionary position is a major turn on.

I pull her hips against me, rocking into her. She's on her knees gripping the back of the sofa bracing her against the force of my thrusts. We're both moaning and gasping. My fingers dig deeper into the flesh of her hips.

I move faster, wishing I could last longer but she's just so tight that I can't hold out any more. I collapse over her my cock twitching as her walls spasm around me. I kiss the back of her neck and over her shoulder, holding her against me.

Pulling her down onto the sofa, she snuggles into me. She looks up and me and starts laughing suddenly.

"What?" I ask brushing some of her hair from her forehead.

"Kurt's going to kill us if he finds out what we just did."

"I'll never tell." I kiss her lips softly.

"Me either."

She's the first one to move from our comfortable embrace. We tidy up, making sure that there is no evidence of our activities. Tomorrow we go back to school and our summer is officially over. I can't help but wonder if this year is going to be easier than last year, I really hope it is.


End file.
